


Paradise

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are a paradise from which you cannot be expelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willfully](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willfully).



The only thing you must remember is to not look down.

You've done the same thing as a child, floating high above your house. Tasting complete freedom.

Then you looked down – and crashed hard. It hurt. Not physically, no. It hurt more than that. In time you learned to slowly, carefully ease yourself back into your own body.

You leave your body behind. You do that often now. And although it's not quite the same as feeling a real summer breeze caress your essence, at least it's easier to remember what that felt like when you're up here.

The one time you look down when Mrs Lestrange visits you, you inevitably fall – fast and without any control, just like before when you tried this for fun and to see what it's like, not out of necessity.

This time though your body hurts so much that you almost don't feel the mental pain of re-entering a physical shell.

You only have to remember not to look down.  



End file.
